Isis
Isis is a demon in the series. History Isis was a goddess in Ancient Egyptian religious beliefs, whose worship spread throughout the Greco-Roman world. She was worshiped as the ideal mother and wife, patron of nature and magic; friend of slaves, sinners, artisans, and the downtrodden, as well as listening to the prayers of the wealthy, maidens, aristocrats and rulers. The goddess Isis was the first daughter of Geb, god of the Earth, and Nut, the goddess of the Overarching Sky, and was born on the fourth intercalary day. Isis was said to have literally blackmailed the true name of Ra the supreme sun god out of him, by making a snake poison him, which could only be cured by Isis herself. (Ra, being a god, cannot die from the poison, but the pain would still last) In later myths about Isis, she had a brother, Osiris, who became her husband, and she then was said to have conceived Horus. Isis was instrumental in the resurrection of Osiris when he was murdered by Seth. Her magical skills restored his body to life after she gathered the body parts that had been strewn about the earth by Seth. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Earth Mother Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Lady Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis:'' Megami Race *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Magician Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Magician Arcana **Persona: Tsumi to Batsu: Magician Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Lovers Arcana **''Persona 3 (Manga)'' *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Empress Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation: Empress Arcana *Persona 4 Arena: Lovers Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Lovers Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Deity Race *Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Isis is one of the three alignment bosses tied to the final stages of the main storyline, and was originally the Innocent Azura. After defeating her, those on the Chaos route acquire the ability to fuse her in a special triple fusion of Parvati, Thoth, and Phantom. She also appears as an enemy variant in the Ueno Mirage gold level instance. She is particularly notable for the feature she gains after mitama fusion, which allows her to drain almighty affinity at a level-based percentage. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The client in the Challenge Quests Isis' Search for the Coffin and Osiris' Resurrection. In the first she asks for Flynn's aid on the 2nd Stratum of Naraku, stating Seth has tossed her husbands coffin into the waters that lead to Naraku and asks for Flynn to bring it to her. She thanks him when he retrieves it and will try to be wary of Seth before leaving. In the second quest she is found in Zojoji Temple at the Tokyo Tower in Roppongi. She had prepared for his husbands resurrection only for Seth to have attacked during it, tearing apart Osiris body and scattering it across Tokyo. She asks Flynn to retrieve his parts. She revives her husband after the parts are retrieved and Seth defeated . She tells Osiris it was Flynn who helped thwart Seth's schemes and plans on preparing the celebration feast at their home to celebrate his revival. ''Persona 2'' In both Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment, Isis is the highest level Persona of the Magician Arcana that can be obtained through normal means. ''Persona 3'' Isis is Yukari Takeba's Ultimate Persona, which Yukari acquires after learning the truth about her father and strengthening her resolve. Isis maintains the bull motif of Yukari's initial Persona, Io, as well as gaining the Headdress of Hathor. ''The Answer'' Isis also uses unique Skills outside of her normal moveset when fought as an opponent, which are as follows: * Panta Rhei (when fighting ???) *Divine Grace (when fighting ???) *Angelic Grace (in Colosseo Purgatorio) *Primal Force (in Colosseo Purgatorio) *Myriad Arrows (in Colosseo Purgatorio) *Tarukaja (in Colosseo Purgatorio) *Marakunda (in Colosseo Purgatorio) *Megidolaon (in Colosseo Purgatorio) ''Persona 4'' Isis is the Ultimate Persona of the Empress Arcana. She can only be fused after maxing Margaret's Social Link. '' The Animation'' Isis represents the bond between Yu and Margaret in Persona 4 The Animation. She was summoned after Izanagi took serious damage from Ameno-sagiri's attacks, and Yu being stuck under huge rocks. Her levitation abilities assisted Yu in getting back up once again. She is one of the two Ultimate Personas that Yu summoned that was not created through fusion, the other being Sraosha. ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' The Tyrant queen of Sand Land. Nagahisa Kai meets with Isis in her palace the Pyramid to find out his origins, revealing that his powers are not those of a Devil Child, but rather an Angel Child. To help him on his path of finding out his origins, she gives him a Sphinx. Mirai Kaname / Setsuna Kai meet with her afterwards, seeking to learn what is going on. She reveals a prophecy to them about the end of the world or its rebirth, and asks that they spar with her. After the battle she gives them advice and the pieces of Sand Lands Keys of Norn. Later she can be contacted via the Devi-Phone, where she asks them to take care of another stray Sphinx she found. ''Devil Children White Book'' Returning as the Tyrant of the reborn Earth Expanse, Isis has left Moloch in charge while she tends to other matters. Takaharu Ougi and Masaki Kuzuha both meet her to ask for a cure to the Dark Slumber. She reveals to them that the famous demon doctor Dian Cecht would have a cure, but that they must travel to the Ice Expanse to retrieve it. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Isis can perform the combo Pyramid with Anubis and Holy Song with Osiris. Isis has the power Rogue Charm. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Isis serves as the boss of the Green configuration of the Brutes Base in Ajna. A gimmick used during the boss fight with her is that she will respond to any element case against her during a turn by casting a single target -dyne spell of an element used back at the party. This can be used to the party's advantage by only using one type of element and having a Shield spell ready to block the retort. Isis can also use Reiforcements to summon up to two other Isis demons. Together they will start using enemy combo elemental spells. Two Isis demons will use multi-target -dyne spells such as Maragidyne. The full group of three will use stronger elemental combos such as Trisagion. ''Devil Survivor 2'' In Devil Survivor 2, Isis is a Unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the player has to achieve a Fate level of 5 with Hinako Kujou before it is available. Once this has been achieved, it is unlocked for fusion on all subsequent runs as long as the player imports his/her save. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' The Journey = |-| The Answer = ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Level 55= |-| Level 99= ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Boss= |-| Normal Encounter= ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Fire= - |Ice= Reflect |Elec= - |Force= - |Mystic= Null |Racial= Goddess Grace |Skill= Mediarahan* Tetrakarn |FusedQuote= I'm the Megami Isis! They call me the mother of Egypt. It's nice meeting you! |FusingQuote= That was fun. If you wanna see me again, give me a summon. }} Gallery Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Characters Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Bosses